This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ball valves are used in a variety of applications to control the flow of fluids. Ball valves typically include a rotatable ball disposed within a body, a valve stem coupled to the ball, and a stem guide coupled to the stem. In operation, the stem guide rotates the valve stem as the valve stem moves axially within the ball valve. The rotation of the valve stem in turn rotates a ball to open and close the ball valve. Unfortunately, over time the contact between the stem guide and the valve stem may wear both components.